


Unforgiving (Oneshot)

by kayoxo



Category: DanPlan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, end of Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoxo/pseuds/kayoxo
Summary: Hey feel pain yet? HA ( @ someone)-Theo





	Unforgiving (Oneshot)

It was a few days after the fight and Mia’s confession to Stephen.. Things.. weren’t going so well between Mia and Zia. It was an afternoon and Mia was heading upstairs to get to her room, passing by Zia’s room while doing so. “OW!” could be heard from one of the girl's bedroom. It caused the smaller female outside of the room to look at the door before continuing to walk. The door opened from behind her, as it opened to see the smaller female walking by. “Oh, hey!” Zia said, causing Mia to stop and look at her. “Oh, Zia..” The smaller girl coughed a bit, before starting to walk. “Are you okay?” “What?” She turned around, fully facing Zia. “Are you..?” “Yeah, I am.” The smaller female mumbled. “That’s good..” “Mhmm.” It was a bit silent for a few minutes. “...Hey.. uhm..” Zia broke the silence. “Yeah?” Mia replied. “I’m... sorry for overhearing your conversation with Stephen.. and.. running away... I thought... if I was gone... you could have him.. and.. I guess what I’m trying to say is.. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.” She spoke, causing the other female to look at the ground. “...Zia..” She started, “I..” “Hold on... Mia... If I KNEW what you felt towards him.. I wouldn't have him.. you could of-“ “Zia. stop.” Mia spoke, confusing her. “I.. I don’t... I.. I can’t forgive you..” She mumbled, looking at the ground. “W-What..?” “You heard me, Zia.” It was silent for a few minutes. Zia didn't want to believe what she was saying, before *she* could break the silence, mia did. “I’m not going to forgive you.. please leave me alone... stop saying things you don’t mean... Good night Zia.” Mia said, walking to her room, ignoring Zia who was protesting and begging for her to stay. “Mia- wait- mia please- i-“ She was left alone in the hallway and the sound of Mia’s door slamming shut. 

“Zia?” Hollie spoke softly. “What happened?- Hey Hey Hey don’t cry.” Zia looked at Hollie, “Cry? Me? What I’m not-“ She felt tears running down her face. “Zia? Zia?!” She didn’t reply when her name was spoken, she felt... hurt. Does Mia mean that? Did she mess up? What going to happen next..?

‘Hosuh... Can you come over right now? I know it’s late but I just need you.. or can I head over?’  
‘Mia, I’ll be there soon.’  
‘Okay..thank you Hosuh.’  
I messed up, but it’s the right thing...

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey feel pain yet? HA ( @ someone)  
-Theo


End file.
